1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a detecting element, a method for manufacturing an imaging device, a detecting element, an imaging device, an electronic device, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the past, pyroelectric detecting elements have been known as one example of a detecting element (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-203168).